Habits of My Heart
by YumiSebby
Summary: Recuerdos que no lo dejan, como un fantasma que lo acompaña a todas partes, en el fondo de su mente. Un encuentro fortuito a las tres de la mañana. Encuentros que enmendarán los malentendidos del pasado y volverán a enlazar sus destinos.
1. Memories

Los recuerdos juegan en nuestra contra. Es algo que no podemos controlar, algo que, por mucho que lo deseemos, no desaparece.

Naruto no quiere recordar. No quiere que la presencia fantasma de _él_ lo abrace de esa manera. Él no quiere recordar. _Él no quiere recordar._

Primero son los recuerdos más pequeños, simples y cotidianos. Algo que siempre ha estado en el fondo de su mente, un diminuto susurro que nunca se apagaba, una sinfonía que sonaba y sonaba repetidamente, sin un compás fijo. Eran fáciles de barrer de vuelta, debajo de la alfombra imaginaria que era esa caja en el fondo de su mente que había etiquetado como "ÉL" (sí, con mayúsculas. La situación lo meritaba), donde yacían quietas la mayoría del tiempo, sin perturbarlo demasiado. Ínfimos momentos casi medio olvidados, que a veces brillaban con luz propia en la oscuridad, cosas que él conocía de memoria. Su pelo oscuro, sus ojos a juego. Su voz, al principio fría y severa, bañada de cariño y afecto después, como si le hablase a la persona más importante del mundo (y quizás durante un tiempo lo fue, ¿hay alguna posibilidad?), sus suspiros largos y cargados cuando mordía cierto punto de su cuello, pálido, un contraste llamativo entre su piel blanca y su pelo color noche. Su camiseta favorita, con una espiral de color blanco y violeta. El olor de su champú, cuando se bañaba en las mañanas, medio dormido, y salía con lentitud de la ducha, yendo directo hasta él para pedirle un beso de buenos días.

Cosas pequeñas.

Cosas que apenas duelen.

Cosas minúsculas que él puede, casi siempre, meter en una carpeta imaginaria, guardarlas en la caja "ÉL" e intentar que no volvieran demasiado a flote. La mayoría del tiempo funciona, gracias al cielo. Después de meses por fin está empezando a funcionar. Al menos, hasta que algo activa el 'click'. Una chaqueta en mitad de la calle que es igual de característica que la de Sasuke, negra, larga y amplia, con la que siempre lo abrazaba cuando él olvidaba su abrigo en el piso. Una voz grave en la multitud, parecida a la que era la suya.

Clicks aleatorios que traían los recuerdos nuevamente, rodeándolo como fantasmas que se negaban a marcharse.

Al principio, era mucho más difícil. Había 'clicks' por todas partes. Un cartel de la limpieza (Sasuke siempre lo regañaba porque fuese más ordenado y limpio). Los tomates en las verdulerías (si es sincero consigo mismo, cree que jamás será capaz de comer tomates nuevamente), o incluso, en ocasiones estúpidas, el color negro traía el recuerdo de Sasuke, una presencia furtiva que se negaba a abandonarlo cuando el recuerdo volvía a él.

Duele, como una herida recién abierta después de tanto tiempo.

Está sanando, sin embargo.

Lenta y tortuosamente, pero sanando.

O eso espera Naruto.

* * *

Está vagando por sus mensajes sin mucho interés, descuidadamente, esperando el mensaje de Lee, cuando su mente vuelve a centrarse en un mensaje.

El que lo empezó todo.

 **"59 Calle Gamuros, 7 p.m. No llegues tarde. -SasukeU"**

Su pecho duele, un nudo atrapa su aliento en la garganta y sus manos tiemblan lentamente. Es un tonto mensaje, unas cuantas palabras unidas, uno que ha resistido, escondido tanto tiempo, negándose a que Naruto lo borrase (como todos los demás).

Vagando un poco más, encontró otro algo más reciente.

 **"Dobe, compra leche que has terminado lo que quedaba esta mañana.**

 **P.D: Te espero en el restaurante a las siete. No llegues tarde."**

Era ridículo. _Es_ ridículo la cantidad de dolor que te puede traer un pequeño conjunto de letras unidas, como desequilibra ligeramente tu mundo, algo rápido y que en otro tiempo no significó demasiado, porque verías a la persona que los envió dentro de unos minutos, unas horas. Ahora, su pecho se encoge, se quiere abrazar a sí mismo y negar con la cabeza hasta que el dolor pase.

Cierra los ojos, y respira.

Cuando el mensaje de Lee llega, media hora más tarde, ya casi no duele.

Casi.

(…)

Día a día. Un solo paso a la vez, y si no puedes avanzar, da dos pasos y avanza uno. Pero siempre adelante.

Su abuelo le había dicho esa frase con la habitualidad suficiente como para que sirviera para algo.

Lo hace.

Su abuelo, sirviendo en el Ejército, sobrevivió a la Guerra. Naruto puede sobrevivir a un corazón roto.

Paso a paso. Día a día.

(…)

Hay recuerdos, sin embargo, que Naruto no puede barrer en esa alfombra mental. En esa caja mental etiquetada como "ÉL". Ni siquiera se atreve a acercarse a ellos. Todavía no. Pensamientos que evita, incluso en el espacio seguro que es su habitación, tumbado en su cama, demasiado grande para él, demasiado extraña, echando de menos estar en el 59 de la calle Gamuros, con Sasuke.

Recuerdos que, sin importar cuanto tiempo haya pasado desde la última vez que lo vio, todavía duelen, constantes y tan presentes en su pecho que le quitan el aliento.

Incluso cuando no puede dormir y da vueltas y gira y gira, echando de menos la presencia del mayor a su lado.

El humo que provoca el aliento de Sasuke en la noche de Diciembre, cuando se fueron a encontrar frente al piso que estarían compartiendo y que se convertiría en su _hogar._

El amor por la fotografía (mayormente en blanco y negro) que Sasuke evocaba, decorando el salón con fotos suyas por todas partes. _(¡Naruto, esa foto ahí no queda bien con el contraste de colores de la pared!)_

La inclinación dramática del labio superior de Sasuke, que gritaba en cualquier lugar y a cualquier hora ser besado.

El brillo en sus ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraban.

Su aliento contra su piel, abrazados en el sillón, compartiendo historias ridículas, charlas profundas o vendo la televisión.

Su piel pálida.

Su pelo negro.

Sus gemidos.

Sus caricias.

Sus…

 _"Para. Para. Detente. Para esto."_

Aprieta sus ojos, cerrados con fuerza, se gira para el lado contrario en el que se supone que Sasuke debería estar y respira profundamente.

(…)

Se mudó. Al día siguiente de que todo pasara, cogió sus cosas y se mudó. No había otra opción. No realmente. (Por mucho que él quisiera, por mucho que deseara esperar a Sasuke para hablar. No había otra cosa que hacer salvo irse)

Había saltado de sofá en sofá, El de Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Lee e incluso el de Temari. Sin dinero suficiente para pagarse un apartamento por sí sólo (ese fue el problema principal, esa fue una de las razones que lo empezó todo), sin un lugar al que ir. Su estómago en el suelo, cuando se dio cuenta de que aún tenía que pasar más de la mitad del mes con lo poco que tenía.

Hasta que se presentó Kakashi. Naruto no quiere pensar que Sasuke lo mandó, de verdad que no. Quiere creer que simplemente sucedió, que sin decir demasiado, kakashi se había dado cuenta de todo (ese maldito bastardo inteligente, siempre tan callado pero engreído). Le tendió una llave y simplemente dijo que ese apartamento había estado vacío por años, y que si lo quería, lo tendría que limpiar (él sólo) a fondo, pintar (él sólo), y reformar (él sólo) en el menor tiempo posible.

Lo hizo.

Aún negado ante la idea de que Sasuke ha tenido que ver.

Sin embargo, si su corazón se calienta un poco al pensar que quizás sí ha sido él, preocupado por Naruto, nadie tiene que saberlo.

Paso a paso.

Día a día.

* * *

El tiempo pasa, por supuesto. No se detiene para nadie por mucho que lo deseemos, y claramente, no se detiene para Naruto.

Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, ha pasado un mes, luego tres, y cuando se detiene, piensa y recuerda, han pasado seis meses. Está ocupado con las clases, las primeras semanas con el apartamento, y es lo mejor del mundo, porque nunca ha estado tan ocupado en su vida, y nuca había tenido tan poco tiempo para pensar. Hace trabajos extras, y acepta cuando sus amigos lo cargan con apuntes de más, quizás refunfuñando un poco, pero ¿quién sería Naruto si no hiciese eso?

Mejora sus notas, tanto que bromean con él y lo culpan de copiar y hacer trampas, siempre en broma. Después lo invitar al bar para celebrar su "vuelta de entre los muertos".

Han pasado ocho meses, y Naruto aún no puede dormir más de tres horas seguidas, pero él está mejorando.

Todo está mejorando, hasta que ve a Sasuke nuevamente.

(…)

Hay una tienda que abre las 24 horas a unos quince minutos, y él se ha quedado sin ramen, y él decide que ya que hoy se ha quedado en la Universidad a estudiar de noche (cuando mira su reloj son las dos y cuarenta y cinco de la mañana) decide que quiere cenar Ramen y que un paseo le puede venir bien para despejarse.

Ha hecho mucho eso últimamente, recurrir a despejarse caminando, cuando siente que todo se cierra a su alrededor, que la oscuridad y la soledad es demasiado para soportar y el fantasma de Sasuke está en todas partes.

Él sale y pasea. A veces a comprar, a veces simplemente a pasear, a veces con música, a veces sólo con sus pensamientos.

Las calles están pacíficas cuando sale de la sala de estudiantes y recuerda porqué su momento favorito del día, irónicamente, es la noche. Sólo hay un par de autobuses nocturnos por las calles y muy pocos estudiantes que, al igual que él, deciden que sus noches de estudio son más productivas que las noches durmiendo plácidamente.

Son las tres y treinta y dos de la mañana del Jueves cuando Naruto vuelve a ver a Sasuke en la tienda, pasillo tres, buscando un paquete de Ramen para cenar.

Son las tres y dos de la mañana, Naruto está en pijama (él estudia en pijama por la noche, porque es cómodo, porque en la biblioteca no suele haber nadie y es lo más cómodo que puede vestir) y lleva su mochila a cuestas. Y Naruto no sabe donde meterse porque, ¿cómo alguien puede tener tan mala suerte?

En serio.

Nota su presencia a su derecha, y al principio no sabe que es él. Simplemente es una sombra de piel pálida, y pelo oscuro. Pero cuando levanta su cabeza del Ramen, lo ve. Esa familiaridad, con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos de esa chaqueta ancha y oscura, perdido en su ausencia de misterio y personalidad atrapante.

Se da la vuelta, instintivamente. Girando sobre sí mismo.

Sin tener la intención de ello (al menos no racionalmente) lo estudia desde su posición, prácticamente escondido tras el paquete pequeño de Ramen. Y Sasuke se ve… casi igual. Más delgado, o quizás es su sensación por la amplitud de la chaqueta, pero parece igual. Quizás el cabello algo más largo (¿demasiado perdido en sus estudios como para recordar que debe cuidarse y comer, ahora que no tiene a Naruto dando vueltas por el piso?), su rostro algo más afilado a la luz de la lámpara, su expresión típica cuando está concentrado, con su ceja ligeramente alzada y su boca torcida.

Y se maldice a sí mismo, porque de todos los lugares posibles de encontrarse con una expareja, ¿lo ha tenido que ser a esas horas de la noche, en una tienda, en pijama, y con una mochila en la espalda?

Los recuerdos vuelven todos de una vez cuando Sasuke pronuncia su nombre, sorprendido.

La manera en la que Sasuke se acercaba a él en la noche y abrazaba a Naruto, cuando metía sus malditas heladas manos debajo de su camiseta para calentarlas contra él, la forma en la que besaba su frente en la mañana, la forma en la que sonreía y se escondía en la curva de su cuello cuando Naruto no se podía morder la lengua y le decía lo precioso que era, la forma en la que despistadamente dibujaba sobre las marcas de las mejillas de Naruto con su dedo índice, la forma en la que suplicaba "Naruto" cuando ambos estaban…

Su aliento queda atrapado en su garganta ahora que Sasuke lo está encarando.

"Naruto" vuelve a decir, un tono bajo, casi ausente.

Los ojos del rubio vuelvan rápidamente, examinando a Sasuke antes de que pueda evitarlo. Su mirada oscura más acentuada, más oscura, ligeramente iluminada. No tenía que pensarlo mucho para saber que ese sería uno de sus colores favoritos. Siempre había amado ese color.

Por un momento, todo se detiene, sus miradas encontradas por minutos, ¿quizás años?

Ahora que Naruto puede verlo correctamente, los cambios en Sasuke sí son mucho más evidentes. Está delgado -mucho más delgado-, las ojeras marcadas, oscuras, resaltando la palidez de su rostro, como si hubiese pasado noches sin dormir. Su abrigo mucho más ancho que antes, colgando alrededor de él, como si no fuese suyo, una prenda prestada.

Naruto se estremece.

Sasuke, quien nunca ha sido de compartir lo que siente, cierra sus ojos a la única persona (según el propio Sasuke) que ha sido capaz de leerlo con facilidad desde siempre.

Algo duele dentro del menor.

Sasuke mira hacía el suelo cuando transcurren unos segundos, ambos en silencio. Naruto quiere salir corriendo, quiere desaparecer de esa situación, quiere volver a su piso, esconderse bajo sus sábanas y olvidar ese momento hasta que su corazón se calma, hasta que los recuerdos vuelvan a alejarse. Hasta que Sasuke vuelva a ser sólo un fantasma.

Sasuke se aleja, sin decir nada, y a pesar de que Naruto ve una oportunidad para irse, algo que él no puede controlar, da un paso adelante y para al mayor, deteniéndose frente a él, dejando una distancia prudente entre ellos.

Mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que la tendera ha dejado la revista y pone su atención en ellos. Naruto no está seguro de si es porque ambos tienen la cesta de la compra en la mano o porque quiere ver como termina eso.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, espera." Dice, contra cada impulso de su cuerpo. Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, su mano está colgando entre ellos de forma vaga, a punto de tocar a Sasuke, cuando se detiene, su mano aún flotando como una presencia muerta. _No lo toques. No puedes. Ya no._ "Yo… solo… Hola" Dice al fin, pero su boca no puede parar y sigue balbuceando palabras. "Es bueno. Quiero decir que es bueno verte. Estás muy bien. Em… no, tú estás bien. No, no. Lo que quiero decir es que estás bien. Más delgado pero…" Cierra su boca, apretándola en una fina línea, tensa, tanto así que estira su piel y sus labios hormiguean.

Dios, ¿por qué nadie puede pararlo de decir sandeces?

"Fuimos amigos antes de todo… de todo eso. Siempre serás mi amigo. Y es bueno verte. Fuiste mi mejor amigo y es bueno verte. Sí." Esta vez levanta la cabeza, y su mirada vuelve a encontrarse con la de Sasuke, quien lo mira seriamente. Sin embargo, hay un toque de suavidad en la línea de su mandíbula. Su boca más relajada, incluso una sombra de una sonrisa.

"Tan capaz como siempre, ¿verdad, Naruto?" Dice, y es como si nada hubiese cambiado. Como si simplemente hubiesen venido a comprar y ahora regresaran a su piso, para ver una película y luego irse a la cama. Naruto siente que puede respirar nuevamente.

"Bueno, ya sabes, una de mis dotes de siempre." Se tiene que morder la lengua antes de decir 'una de las que te gustan (gustaban)'.

La punzada de afecto lo golpea de la nada. Dios, ha amado tanto a este chico (quizás lo sigue amando todavía, quizás, quizás, quizás, quizás…), y es increíble que después de todo, aún sienta ese giro en el estómago al ver que todavía puede hacerlo reír.

"Bueno…" Dice, porque a pesar de todo, todavía es doloroso estar ahí, tenerlo en frente. "Sé lo ocupado que sueles estar, así que no te detendré demasiado."

El silencio vuelve, incómodo y cortante, y Naruto decide que ahora sí que ha sido suficiente. Pasa una mano por su pelo, intentando calmar sus nervios. "Adiós." Dice, y camina hasta pasar a Sasuke.

Naruto no se permite darse la vuelta para mirar atrás.

 _Sin embargo, siente que ese será uno de muchos encuentros que vendrán._

 _(Lo que Naruto no sabe es que sólo hace falta que una pieza caiga para cambiar el destino. Y quizás ese encuentro puede volver a juntar dos corazones rotos y reparar un mal entendido)._

* * *

 **Esta historia la he terminado esta tarde, y aunque es bastante corta (tiene 4 capítulos), llevo trabajando en ella todo el verano.**

 **Espero que os guste, y si tiene buen recibimiento, mañana subiré el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. Home

La próxima vez que Naruto lo ve, es apenas una semana más tarde.

Entra a la biblioteca con la intención de acabar su próxima exposición y repasar lo último que le queda del tema que está tratando. La señorita Brown, la bibliotecaria, lo saluda con desgana cuando él dice hola, un movimiento rápido de mano, con su expresión malhumorada habitual. Se queda ahí por más de cinco horas y media, cuando recoge sus cosas, se despide de la señorita Brown y de un compañero de clase que se acercó a él anteriormente para pedirle unos apuntes. Está pensando en qué tipo de Ramen cenará esta noche cuando la tormenta comienza, justo cuando él ha salido del recinto de estudiantes.

Corre por la calle principal de la Universidad, su cartera rebotando contra su espalda repetidas veces, cuando las gotas se hacen más intensas y caen en un menor intervalo de tiempo.

Cuando el primer trueno retumba en él, choca con una figura alta y delgada. Ambos caen al suelo mojado. Naruto se estremece por la humedad que ahora se queda adherida a su cuerpo, como una segunda capa de piel. Genial, sus pantalones vaqueros están totalmente mojados, al igual que sus calcetines (de zorros, sus favoritos), su último par limpio (no ha tenido tiempo de hacer la colada). Se levanta tembloroso, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas, con cuidado, cuando lo ve.

"¿Sasuke? Oh, Dios. ¿Sasuke, estás bien?" Pregunta.

"¿Naruto?" Sasuke asiente rápidamente, con brusquedad. El menor, totalmente perdido respecto a lo que debe hacer, tiende su mano, su corazón palpitando en su pecho, mientras toca el brazo del mayor, tirando de él hacia arriba para ayudarlo a recomponerse. No puede evitar sentir como el brazo del pelinegro está mucho más… desgarbado, fino, ocupando en su mano menos que antes, incluso a través de chaqueta (esa maldita chaqueta que tanto vaga por la mente del rubio). Sin ser consciente de lo que hace y basado en la costumbre, recorre sus manos por el pecho del mayor, intentando alejar las manchas de agua de una manera muy estúpida. Después recuerda.

 _Mierda._

Se sonroja y aprieta sus dedos contra su palma, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Sasuke todavía tiene su mirada fija en él mientras recoge sus libros del suelo, y Naruto se ofrece a ayudarlo. "Lo siento por eso." Susurra, su voz perdida por los rayos y el viento. Por supuesto, Sasuke no responde a eso de ninguna manera. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan incómodo?

Cuando Sasuke finalmente tiene sus libros de vuelta, Naruto no puede mirarlo a los ojos y hace lo único que se e ocurre: huir.

"Ten… espero que tengas un buen día." ¿En serio, un buen día? Naruto quiere golpearse contra una pared y darse todo lo fuerte que pueda. Desea que su rostro deje de ser de color rojo brillante. Está a punto de volver a despedirse cuando Sasuke por fin dice algo.

"Nos vemos." Y se va.

(…)

Después de eso, parece que ellos se encuentran en todas partes. Allá donde vaya Naruto, está Sasuke. Allá donde esté Sasuke, va Naruto.

No es idiota, sabe que no es una fuerza mágica atrayéndolos. Es simplemente que se han dejado de evitar. Han dejado de estudiar donde estará el otro en cualquier momento para no ir ahí bajo ningún concepto. Ambos están en el mismo año de carrera, y deberían de haberse encontrado mucho antes, con frecuencia, si no se hubiesen estado evitando. (Como ahora)

Así que ahí está. En todas partes.

Cada vez que se cruzan, el pecho de Naruto salta con anticipación, para después volverse un nudo que no lo deja respirar lo suficiente. Los recuerdos, como antes ocurría, no se difuminan ni se hacen menos intensos o doloroso, mas al contrario, parecen enroscarse a su alrededor como humo, una pequeña brisa que se niega a dejarlo, rondando a su alrededor, abrazando su cuerpo, ocupando cualquier parte de su mente.

 _Sasuke a su lado, en la cama, acurrucado en su pecho. Sasuke, concentrado en el libro, con su expresión típica de 'no-molestar'. Sasuke, con su rostro escondido en su pelo, mientras Naruto pasa la mano por su espalda. Sasuke, enfadado, sentado en su sillón negro, pero inclinando la cabeza cuando Naruto se acerca a besarlo. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke._

Sale un viernes por la noche, y cree que ahí está Sasuke, en el bar donde él está con sus amigos. Lo ve cuando gira a la derecha, justo cuando es casi la hora del cierre. Naruto se caminó hacia la barra, para pedir un baso de agua para bajar su bebida, cuando ve la mata oscura de pelo inclinado sobre una chica. Sus bocas moviéndose en sincronía, unidas en un apasionado beso.

No puede respirar. Está mareado. Y hay ruido hueco en sus oídos que no le permiten pensar con claridad.

Por supuesto, no es Sasuke. Por supuesto que no. Resulta que es un idiota que vive dos edificios por debajo de su piso, pasando el rato con esa chica que Naruto cree haber visto alguna vez por los pasillos de idiomas.

Pero cuando lo vio de lejos casi parecía… De nuevo…

 _Siente que va a vomitar._

Sale del bar hacía un callejón en la otra calle, y se sienta, de rodillas, su cuerpo flojo y desgarbado, sin pensar en el olor a orina o a marihuana. Esconde su cara entre sus manos e intenta respirar de forma pausada. Sin embargo, no funciona, su respiración sigue siendo errática, las bocanadas no siendo lo suficientemente profundas como para ayudarlo a tranquilizarse.

 _Tengo que dejarlo ir._

Duele. Y es totalmente injusto. Y lo rompe. Siente como su corazón vuelve a quebrarse por segunda vez ante ese pensamiento, _duele, duele y no es justo. No lo es._

* * *

Shikamaru los presenta.

Bueno, no los presenta en sí, pero es el que señala el anuncio en el cartel cuando él dice que debe encontrar un lugar en dónde vivir, hace algo más de dos años. Se podía leer:

 _No aguanto el desorden, odio el ruido cuando estoy estudiando y a veces no hablo durante días si no es por algo de suma importancia._

 _Si no cumples alguno de esos requisitos, no pierdas mi tiempo._

Naruto se dio cuenta de que el 'no' estaba escrito con un negro más intenso, rodeado y subrayado para dar aún más énfasis en la frase.

Él sólo había reído, porque no sabía que más hacer, seguidamente, había mirado a Shikamaru, levantando su ceja derecha preguntando de forma silenciosa '¿en serio?', y lo único que el otro chico contestó fue: '¿qué tienes que perder?'.

Él no cree en el destino. No cree que hay una fuerza mágica que une a dos personas o enlaza sucesos. No lo hace, de verdad. Pero vio a Sasuke y pasó _algo._ No será capaz de describirlo nunca, pero era como si su mundo hubiese sido siempre blanco y negro y Sasuke lo hubiese pintado de color. (Sí, sí, muy cursi, pero él no puede explicarlo de otra manera)

Desde el primer momento, nunca había dejado de sentirse impresionado por Sasuke. Y tal vez esa parte del problema. El hecho de que habían encajado tan bien desde el primer momento, incluso cuando a ambos habían adorado picas y hacer refunfuñar al otro.

Su conexión fue indudable. Tanto para ellos como para las personas de su alrededor.

Once meses y seis días más tarde de ser presentados, se besan en mitad del salón, y por mucho que intenta recordar, no sabe quién dio el primer paso.

(…)

Se mira al espejo con duda, mientras se cambia por tercera vez de chaqueta. Vuelve a despeinar su cabello antes de volver a echar un vistazo a su reflejo. No le convence, pero no tiene nada más. De fondo, sus amigos se burlan de él, e Ino insiste en que lo tiene que llevar de comprar. Él no le dice dónde va a pesar de la insistencia que enfrenta en su habitación. No dice nada porque ni siquiera está seguro de que está bien tener una cita.

Hinata es adorable. Dulce, pequeña y le encanta, al parecer, llevar ropa de color azul. Mayormente vestidos bonitos y pomposos. Su cara brilla bajo las luz de las velas dándole un toque aún más rosado en sus mejillas, y ella se ríe cuando hace chistes tontos. Entrelaza sus dedos con los de Naruto, su mano sintiéndose diminuta entre las del chico, mientras pasean por el parque cuando terminan de comer.

Y aunque todo esto se siente como algo que tiene que pasar (él tiene que seguir saliendo con la gente, tiene que caminar adelante y avanzar), no puede dejar de pensar que esto está totalmente mal.

No supo como rechazar a Hinata (es la tercera vez que la chica le pregunta salir, y él ya no sabía como decir nada) y ahora se encuentra ahí, caminando con ella, una presión en la boca del estómago que se niega a abandonarlo.

La acompaña todo el camino de vuelta a su piso, y sabe que si hubiese querido, se podrían haber besado. En cambio, el quiere que eso acabe rápido, así que, educadamente le da un beso en la mejilla y se aleja, despidiéndose con un movimiento de manos y diciendo que se lo ha pasado muy bien y que ella es un encanto, pero que ahora mismo no puede hacer eso. Hinata asiente, sonríe y le dice que al menos espera que puedan ser amigos.

La presión se va y el puede respirar con alivio.

 _Por supuesto._ Y se va, arropado por una sensación que es difícil de explicar.

Empieza a caminar calle abajo sin pensar demasiado a dónde ir. Respira profundamente el aroma de las calles, humedad, humo del tráfico, comida para llevar (¿Italiana, del bar de enfrente?), y un aroma dulce de fondo. Intenta no pensar en el fantasma de Sasuke, a su lado, caminando, con sus manos juntas, como él disfrutaba de caminar bajo la lluvia, con su abrigo alrededor, escondiendo su mano derecha en bolsillo de Naruto, o escondiendo a Naruto bajo ese mismo abrigo cuando él olvidaba el suyo (pasaba con frecuencia).

Intenta ver la ciudad de otra manera, de otra forma que no sea la ciudad de Naruto&Sasuke, pero no puede.

Y ni siquiera se sorprende cuando termina en el que era su antiguo piso, con sólo la luna iluminando la calle. Ha estado caminando en círculos durante horas y se sentía perdido, y de alguna manera que no comprende, cuando Naruto se siente perdido, siempre acaba donde Sasuke esté.

Se siente exhausto.

 _Ha pasado más de medio año desde que estuvo aquí por última vez._

 _No debería sentirse de esa manera todavía._

Y, sin embargo, no quiere hacer más que sentarse en el escalón, esconder su cabeza entre las rodillas y sus brazos, y sentirse como en casa. Él quiere quedarse ahí hasta que el dolor desaparezca. (Algo contraproducente, él lo sabe)

La puerta cruje y Naruto sata de su lugar, tropezando con la grieta en el suelo que hay a su derecha, esa misma que ha provocado que casi se cayera miles de veces cuando venía de hacer la compra. Mira hacía la puerta, y ahí está Sasuke.

Sasuke, con su bata oscura, su pelo despeinado y sus ojos cansados.

Se pregunta si está soñando. Él tiene que estar soñando.

Mientras Sasuke da un paso en su dirección, él se pellizca la pierna. El dolor es real ( _muy_ real), por lo que no es un sueño.

La bata del mayor se abre, revelando que lleva unos pantalones de pijama, y su pecho está desnudo. La vista, tan familiar, hace que su pecho se caliente.

Naruto tartamudea, bastante seguro de que sus orejas deben estar sonrojadas, antes de poder alejar su vista del pecho de Sasuke.

"¿Naruto?"

 _Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Joder._

"Lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo, Sasuke."

Sasuke no dice nada, simplemente inclina su cabeza hacia la derecha, la duda bañando su rostro, evaluando la situación, su mirada afilada en Naruto, estudiándolo.

"Lo siento." Vuelve a decir. "No debería estar aquí, no sé en qué estaba pensando. Yo… empecé a caminar y…" ¿Qué se supone que deba decir? ¿Cómo debe terminar esa frase? "Me voy."

Pero antes de que pueda dar un paso, Sasuke se acerca, descalzo, sin camiseta, tratando de salir a la calle.

"¿Qué haces? No. Quédate ahí, está mojado, hace frío y volverás a ponerte malo. Y sabes que cuando eso ocurre, pasas dos semanas en cama y…" Vuelve a cerrar su boca, con su mano aún en el pecho de Sasuke, deteniendo su intención de caminar sobre el asfalto frío descalzo. Naruto se queda sin palabras, su cerebro apagado totalmente. Su latido del corazón zumbando en sus oídos.

Aleja su mano con toda la rapidez que su cuerpo rígido le permite.

La boca de Sasuke, frente a él, se frunce. Todavía demasiado cerca el uno del otro, Sasuke pregunta:

"¿Quieres pasar?"

Y Naruto no sabe decir ' _no'_.


	3. Rain

Todo está _casi_ exactamente igual que cuando se fue.

Algo diminuto pincha en su pecho ante eso, pero hace todo lo que puede por ignorarlo mientras sube las escaleras. Cuando Sasuke abre la puerta lo recibe un montón de papeles esparcidos por todas partes, de alguna manera, a pesar del reboltijo que hay frente a él, se ve perfectamente en armonía, ordenado. (Naruto sabe que si Sasuke perdiese algo, por mínimo que fuese, cuando es tan sumamente ordenado, él perdería la cabeza. Casi de forma literal, porque se la arrancaría él mismo) Se adentra un poco más en el piso, caminando detrás del mayor, y prácticamente se detiene en seco al ver como Sasuke está tomando café en su taza. _Su tasa, la que olvidó cuando salió corriendo del piso._ Al lado de esta hay dos libros de texto grandes, con marcadores cadas pocas páginas. Naruto tiene que morderse la lengua para preguntar si está comiendo de forma adecuada, o si aún se sigue olvidando de hacerse la comida cuando llega la época de _estudia-hasta-la-muerte._

Se cuestiona, mirando a Sasuke de forma perdida, si ella aguantará ese desorden tan ordenado. Si le irritará el comportamiento estricto de Sasuke respecto a sus papeles y a su método sistemático.

¿Aguantará ella eso? ¿Tan bien como él lo hizo?

Niega con la cabeza, y cierra los ojos. Cuando los abre, su mente mínimamente más clara, Sasuke lo está mirando atentamente.

"¿Cómo ha ido tu cita?" Se miran por unos segundos antes de que Naruto pueda respirar nuevamente y contestar.

"¿Mi cita?"

"Por supuesto. Has salido. Has peinado tu cabello para atrás, de esa forma que hace que algunos pelos queden revueltos, y no has intentando aplastarlos con gomina ni ordenarlos demasiado. Te gusta que quede a esa altura porque hace que tus rasgos sean más suaves y que tus marcas de las mejillas se noten menos. Siempre hacías eso cuando salíamos en alguna cita. También llevas tus 'zapatos de vestir', y odias ponerlos porque te molestan, así que debía ser una situación importante. Y..." Su voz se apaga de pronto, el silencio pesado entre ellos, como si de una tercera persona se tratase. "Llevas tu chaqueta favorita también, la que llevaste en nuestro primer aniversario, cuando fuimos a aquel restaurante del centro que acababan de abrir y fuimos a comprar ropa adecuada porque _'Sasuke, ahí no podemos ir vestidos de cualquier forma y es nuestro aniversariooooo'_. Así que, peinado cuidadoso, zapatos elegantes y chaqueta favorita. Has tenido una cita." Por un segundo, un minúsculo momento, han vuelto atrás. Han vuelto a hace meses, cuando ese comentario de Sasuke imitando su voz (de forma demasiado aguda) haría que Naruto riese hasta no poder más, doblado sobre sí mismo, para después besar al que era su novio para decirle que era tonto (muy, muy teme). Sin embargo, ahora duele, profundo y certero.

Respira con dificultad, como si alguien le hubiese golpeado el estómago. ¿No lo ha hecho Sasuke, de alguna manera?

"Ha... Ha estado bien." Se aclara la garganta y evita la mirada del mayor. "Ella es muy amable." _Pero no eres tú y aún no estoy preparado._

La cara de Sasuke se cierra casi por completo, alejándolo, ocultando cualquier expresión, salvo porque sus ojos se oscurecen aún más, un cambio rápido, como una sombra que desaparece en el agua. Naruto se pregunta si alguna vez fue capaz de realmente leerlo (él apuesta todo lo que tiene a que _antes_ lo hacía).

Sin ser consciente de ello, camina hacia atrás y se sienta en la que era (¿es?) su silla, recostándose en ella. Siente algo blando bajo y él y su boca se abre.

"Oh, al final la compraste." Susurra, girando su cuerpo para coger la almohada que está detrás de él.

"Sí. La querías, y era... bonita, a su manera." Es todo lo que dice Sasuke, aún parado en mitad del salón. La situación es insólita e incómoda y Naruto no sabe qué hace en el piso de nuevo, y sin embargo, ahí está. La almohada que tanto le pidió a Sasuke ahora en sus manos (blanca, con espirales azules) y su corazón se calienta sin previo aviso.

¿Qué dirá ella de esa almohada?

La vio en un escaparate cuando volvían de la playa. Sasuke quería estudiar algo sobre los cambios en la marea por la tarde y Naruto simplemente quería hacerle compañía, y finalmente acabaron pasando una grandiosa tarde, con muchos besos en la orilla, paseos acompañados de la puesta de sol y muy, muy poco estudio. A la vuelta, cruzando una calle y girando la esquina, descubrió la tienda y se quedó embobado con aquella almohada. Insistió varias veces en que Sasuke la comprase para el piso porque era _preciosa y la necesitaban (Naruto, realmente) más que nada el mundo._ Sasuke le dijo que lo pensaría, pero luego todo pasó y nunca pudo ver si Sasuke realmente había pensado en ello. Ahora sabe que sí, y sin embargo, no opaca el dolor que siente.

Él tiene que preguntar, o la incertidumbre se lo comerá vivo.

"¿Y tú... qué? ¿Cómo está... Sakura?" Hace una pausa tras el nombre, aún sonando punzante en su lengua. "¿Ella también termina este año, verdad?" Sasuke vuelve a mirarlo.

"¿Sakura?" Pregunta, confundido. Su vista se posa en la ventana por un momento, antes de volver a Naruto. "Supongo que ella está bien. ¿Por qué?"

Naruto intenta sonreír y toma todo el esfuerzo que queda en él. Asume que se ve tan incómodo como se siente. "¿Debo ser educado, no?" Respira profundo, ante la sonrisa crítica del mayor. "¿Os va... bien?" Se detiene e intenta levantarse de la silla, repentinamente consciente de que ese no es su lugar nunca más. Quiere irse.

"Ambos estamos... sí. ¿Ambos estamos bien?" Susurra el mayor, dando un paso hacia Naruto, como si no entendiese de qué está hablando el menor.

Naruto supone que 'hablar con tu ex' no es algo en lo que Sasuke alguna vez sea bueno.

"Increíble. Genial. Maravilloso." Dice, antes de poder detenerse. Y Naruto tiene que obligarse a callarse antes de poder sonar aún más irónico. El nudo pesado en su estómago se acentúa.

 _¿Qué narices estoy haciendo?_

"Sasuke, tengo que...-"

"Naruto, qué..."

Ambos tartamudean hasta detenerse, sus frases unidas y sin sentido, enrevesadas en la voz del otro. Naruto se siente terriblemente agotado de nuevo, su cuerpo pesado y la tensión en sus hombros haciéndose dolorosamente presente. Está ahí, en la casa que era su hogar. Con quien él creía que era _su persona correcta._ Viene todo de nuevo, el "ÉL" se abre, golpeándolo (lo siente físicamente) con todos y cada uno de los recuerdos que ha ido barriendo bajo esa alfombra imaginaria. El tono exacto de piel, su pelo sedoso, la esbeltez de su cuerpo, las sensaciones que le produce al estar justo en frente de él, la línea marcada de su mandíbula, la curva de sus labios... y todo es demasiado.

"Será mejor que me vaya."

Sasuke no objeta nada ante eso, por lo que lo toma como una señal de seguridad a la que necesita aferrarse mientras camina hacia la salida. Y sin embargo, cuando está a punto de cruzar el umbral...

"Naruto."

A lo largo de su relación, siendo amigos o pareja, Naruto ha perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces ha escuchado su nombre (o _apodos),_ acompañados de diferentes tonos. Está el soso, casi desdeñoso, cuando está concentrado en algo y no quiere que lo moleste. El malhumorado, cuando se olvidaba de recoger algo y Sasuke llegaba gritando que así no podían vivir, porque no eran animales. El exigente, cuando le tocaba hacer la compra a él, y sin embargo, era Sasuke el que subía cargado con las bolsas. El cariñoso, cuando Naruto había tenido un mal día o simplemente, el día parecía no tener fin. El tono de cuando pide atención, queriendo que Naruto se siente con él o busca un beso, un tono más tranquilo, suave, y bajito, el tono de cuando quería _más,_ un susurro cargado en una distancia ínfima, que provocaba en Naruto unas ganas de besarlo hasta que ambos estuviesen sin aliento.

Sin embargo, este es diferente.

Hace que Naruto recuerde de nuevo. En esas noches y en las mañanas, bien temprano en la cama, perezoso, como si no pudiese articular otra palabra que esa, como si su cerebro se hubiese olvidado de todo el vocabulario de la lengua y lo único que recordase era su nombre.

Cuando Naruto escuchaba eso, no podía hacer más que inclinarse, él también medio dormido, y besarle la frente.

Sin embargo, ahora se queda estático debajo del umbral de la puerta, con el agarre firme de Sasuke en su manga.

Y vuelve a pronunciar un nuevo:

"Naruto." Y antes de que Naruto pueda pensar algo más, algo sobre como ese ' _Naruto_ ' era necesitado, el cariño y la necesidad desbordando sus labios, se están besando. No sabe quién empezó el beso, quién dio el paso de unir sus labios o de quién acercó a quien.

Pero hay algo que sabe.

Se siente en casa.

Y su corazón se rompe un poco más si eso es posible.

* * *

Cuando Naruto quiere recordar el mes en el que terminó, todo lo que puede pensar es en _llovía._

Ese mes estuvo repleto de agua en la mayoría de los días, un pestañeo fino y rápido que sólo humedecía, o una tromba de agua que no te dejaba salir a la calle. Acompañados de truenos que se deslizaban por las paredes de su piso, y que provocaba que algunas noches tuviesen que apagar la electricidad y quedarse sentados en el sofá con algunas velas encendidas.

Llovía, y mucho.

Y aunque Naruto siempre había adorado la lluvia, ahora sólo traía recuerdos amargos y picor a sus ojos.

La historia terminó tal y como empezó, ironía del destino: Con un mensaje de texto.

 _"Iré a visitar a unos amigos, en la Universidad de la ciudad. Estaré fuera un mes o así. No olvides regar las plantas y ordenar el piso, dobe."_

Al principio, negó con la cabeza y rodó los ojos, el comportamiento típico de su novio cuando salía algo que no había planeado. Después, se sorprendió. ¿Un mes fuera? ¿Para ver un amigo? Si bien no era extraño el echo de salir a ver a un amigo, sí era verdaderamente raro si venía de parte de Sasuke pues no era conocido por sus habilidades... fraternizando con la gente.

Él nunca había mencionado a un amigo, y Naruto no había preguntado demasiado. Sasuke siempre ha sido reservado y Naruto lo ama por ello, respetando su espacio, y dándole tiempo. Si él quiere hablar de algo, lo hará cuando se sienta preparado. Y eso siempre había funcionado con ellos.

(O eso había creído el rubio)

Así que responde a ese mensaje con un:

 _"Ten cuidado y no molestes demasiado a tu amigo."_

La primera semana, se mandan mensajes todos los días, Sasuke preguntando si está cuidando bien de la casa y haciendo preguntas aleatorias, acompañados de algunas llamadas por la noche. Gradualmente se reducen a algunos mensajes al día, a dos o tres, y antes de que pueda darse cuenta, se están escribiendo un mensaje cada dos días.

Sin embargo, Naruto intenta no pensar demasiado en ello. Si Sasuke ha ido a ver a un amigo, Naruto no está esperando a que Sasuke se pase todo el día con el móvil en la mano, además, Sasuke se distrae con facilidad cuando algo le interesa, y según había escuchado, la Universidad de la ciudad tenía un plan de estudios increíble que seguro atraparía a Sasuke completamente. De alguna manera, imaginarlo divirtiéndose con sus amigos (más entusiasmado por las distintas ramas de estudio que por salir a beber) hace reír a Naruto. Y todo está bien.

Entonces, un día recibe un mensaje de un número desconocido.

 _"Así que tú eres Naruto."_

Tiene que leer el mensaje hasta cuatro veces antes de responder.

 _"¿Quién eres?"_

 _"Acompañante de Sasuke. ¿Tú su novio, verdad? Qué adorable."_

Aprieta los dedos en un puño, un ruido sordo a su alrededor, en mitad de la conferencia en la clase. Naruto se siente congelado en su lugar, pegado a su silla.

 _"¿Eres a quien está visitando este mes?"_

Pregunta, sus dedos temblorosos golpeando la pantalla.

 _"¿Así es como se le dice ahora? ¿Visitar?"_

Antes de que pueda darse cuenta está saliendo de la clase en mitad de la charla.

 _"Apuesto a que tu novio es un polvo increíble. Debe ser ruidoso en la cama. Nunca se calla."_

No puede responder a esos mensajes, y no sabe qué hacer, así que él le manda un mensaje a Sasuke después de intentar llamarlo dos veces, sin recibir respuesta.

 _"¿Sasuke, estás bien? Llámame en cuanto leas este mensaje."_

Cuando se tranquiliza, regresa a la clase, y sus amigos le prometen que le pasarán las notas de todo lo que se ha perdido. Hay un peso muerto en su pecho y estúpidamente se pregunta, sin prestar demasiada atención a la clase, si un elefante se ha materializado y está sentado sobre él.

Su móvil vibra en su bolsillo izquierdo:

 _"Todo está bien, dobe. Estoy ocupado, eso es todo."_

Y de repente, siente que no puede respirar.

(...)

La Universidad de la ciudad es mucho más grande lo que él espera, con flora por todas partes, bonitas vistas y demasiado grande.

No recuerda una sola cosa del viaje en tren, salvo estar sentado en su asiento sin poder dejar de mirar el móvil, el peso muerto aún en su pecho. Le había dicho a sus amigos que necesitaba ir a ver a Sasuke y que tenía que salir ese mismo fin de semana. Pero a partir de ahí, del momento en el que cogió la maleta, sus recuerdos son borrosos.

Le envió dos mensajes más a Sasuke, sobre que él iría de visita y si eso estaba bien. No recibió respuesta, y el lo tomó como un sí.

Por supuesto, no sabe dónde se está alojando Sasuke y cree que no conoce a sus amigos. ¿Quizás alguna vez le presentó a un muchacho llamado Gaara? Le suena como algo lejano, un pelirrojo con un humor pesado y siempre intentando burlarse de Sasuke, quien sólo rodaba los ojos y sonreía con sarcasmo para devolverle las bromas.

No está demasiado seguro hasta que no levanta la vista y todo se detiene. Junto con un grupo de estudiantes, al fondo, está Sasuke. Naruto levanta la vista, aturdido, intentando enfocarse para estar seguro de que a quien está viendo es a su novio y no a alguien que se le parece. Estrecha los ojos y todo se detiene. Una mano pálida está apoyada en una mejilla sonrosada. El cabello oscuro dolorosamente familiar. Frente a frente con una muchacha de pelo rosa y uniforme. Ambos alumbrados por los rayos de sol de la mañana, como si de una comedia romántica se tratase.

(Sin embargo, en las comedias romántica no suele haber alguien con un corazón roto)

Naruto aprieta sus ojos, ahora cerrados con fuerza y desea que todo eso sea un sueño.

A su lado, efectivamente, se encuentra el chico peligroso, rodando sus ojos hacia ellos y, por su expresión, haciendo algún comentario malhumorado.

Por un momento, todo se mantiene igual. Nadie se mueve a su alrededor, e incluso parece que si no respira durante ese instante, no pasa nada. Porque todo está pausado. Mientras todo se detiene, sigue estando bien. Aún sigue siendo el mundo que él conoce.

Vuelve a abrir los ojos y sucede. Sasuke se envuelve alrededor de la chica de pelo rosa, y se ríe, con sus cabezas inclinadas cerca.

Hay un hombre detrás de ellos, alto, serio y de pelo oscuro. Sasuke y la chica se vuelven hacia él y dicen algo, asintiendo, ahora serios. Cuando el hombre asiente, inseguro, ambos se inclinan y sonríen. Un movimiento rápido, pero que, ahora sí, hace que el mundo de Naruto se rompa en tantos trozos que se pregunta si alguna vez será capaz de unirlos y no sentirse un extraño en su propia vida.

"Sasuke..." La palabra lo deja, saliendo de él casi sin energías. Sin embargo, el chico pelirojo, (Naruto jura que es él, Gaara) se vuelve hacia él y le dice algo a Sasuke quien se gira como alma que lleva el diablo. De alguna manera, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, está a menos de cinco pasos de distancia. Con el hombre en frente de él, la chica con sus ojos abiertos, Gaara con su cabeza baja y Sasuke... Sasuke está totalmente perdido.

La chica de pelo rosa se separa rápidamente de Sasuke y el hombre mayor la mira con sospecha. Antes de que pueda pasar nada más, Naruto se gira y todo está dando vueltas y él siente como que va a vomitar.

Necesita salir de ahí.

"¡Naruto!" Grita Sasuke, su tono alegre y brillante cuando lo ve. Sigue algo perdido y confuso. Y Cuando Naruto se da la vuelta, hay un tono rojo claro en su mejilla, el mismo color que la muchacha lleva en sus labios.

Cuando Naruto no contesta, Sasuke se acerca más a él.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué has venido? ¿Estás bien?" Vuelve a cuestionar, y es la primera vez que Naruto realmente escucha su voz en un mes. Aprieta sus puños y hace todo lo que puede para mantenerse en pie y no caer sobre sus rodillas.

El hombre pregunta quién es y Sasuke, con un deje de duda, responde que es un amigo suyo, y le hace un gesto a Naruto que se ve como un guiño y Naruto realmente quiere gritar, y llorar y... desaparecer.

Mas, él sólo puede articular: "¿Quién es ella?"

Sasuke vuelve a darle esa mirada a Naruto, como si estuviese cargada de secretos y promesas. Antes de contestar, vuelve a dar un paso más en su dirección y pone una mano sobre su hombro.

"Esta es Sakura, y este es su padre. Este es Gaara, lo conociste hace un tiempo, aquella vez en el bar." Responde, y aunque Naruto intenta escuchar las palabras que salen de sus labios, todo lo que puede ver es la mancha de pintalabios y como su mundo gira sin detenerse.

"Oh." Es todo lo que dice, su rostro torcido en una sonrisa forzada.

"¿Naruto? ¿Por qué..."

"¿Y por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas hacer aquí, durante un mes completo?" Respira, su voz se vuelve más baja. Cuando levanta la cabeza, sólo están Sakura, Sasuke y él. La chica camina hacia él, y algo sube por la garganta de Naruto. "¡Cállate!" Grita, antes de que ella pueda decir nada. En el arrebato, golpea la pared.

La multitud se ha callado a su alrededor, ahora todo el mundo girándose para enfrentarlos, curiosos del alboroto.

"Naruto, tú..." Se detiene y cierra los ojos. Aún se ve confuso por toda la situación y extrañamente dolorido. Eso enfurece a Naruto. "Tu mano está sangrando."

"Dime, Sasuke." Dice, su tono muerto y vacío. No puede soportar mirarlo a los ojos. La presión en su garganta apenas lo deja hablar. "Qué está pasando."

"Es sólo un... experimento." Dice, confundido, sin saber qué más decir.

Naruto no puede evitarlo y empieza a reír, una risa hueca.

"Por supuesto que sí. Todo es un experimento para ti, ¿verdad? Un estudio, unos resultados." Da un paso hacia atrás. "Máquinas. Piezas. ¿Soy una pieza para ti?"

"Naruto, por favor..." Camina hacia él y levanta la mano para tocarlo, pero Naruto no puede soportar ese gesto. Hay una ola de furia que permanece en su estómago y el rubio no puede respirar, mucho menos soportar ser tocado por Sasuke en ese momento. Se da la vuelta, evitando a Sasuke por completo. Golpea sus nudillos contra el ladrillo e intenta respirar nuevamente.

"Déjame." Es todo lo que dice. El propio Naruto no reconoce su voz. Está rota, entrelazada con respiraciones agitadas y sollozos que se niegan a ser escuchados. "Déjame en paz."

Lo último que recuerda de ese día, es la cara de Sasuke, la incertidumbre en su mirada, la duda bañando su rostro, agonizante, un corazón (dos) completamente roto, una habitación fría y oscura y el sonido de la lluvia.

Al día siguiente, salió del piso.


	4. The end

Sasuke sabe exactamente como él recuerda. Menta y algo sumamente (y dolorosamente) dulce. Un atisbo de amargura, quizás el sabor del té negro y puede saborear el chocolate que a Sasuke le gusta comer a escondidas, cuando piensa que nadie puede verlo. (El 90% puro)

Se siente mareado y su pecho duele como si desease partirse por la mitad.

Sasuke, con sus manos vagando por su cuerpo, desliza su chaqueta (aun mojada) por sus brazos, sus palmas se levantan seguidamente para acunar su rostro, sus pulgares acariciando repetidamente su mandíbula y mejillas, con mimo, deteniéndose en sus marcas. Su espalda golpea la pared al lado de la puerta y se queda sin aire repentinamente, volviendo atrás en el tiempo.

Contra esa misma pared, hace algunos meses, en la misma situación. Besos por todas partes, caricias suaves y demandantes…

Naruto siente que se está ahogando en la sensación. Sin poder detenerse, levanta sus manos del pecho de Sasuke y las envuelve en su pelo, sus dedos retorciéndose con suavidad, tirando de este. Hay gemidos, de Naruto, de Sasuke. Gemidos por todas partes, silenciados por besos, profundos, bajos, y la piel cosquillea y se eriza.

 _Es vertiginoso, increíble, deleitable. Está volando, alto, alto, alto. Y no tiene miedo a caer, así que disfruta del vuelo._

Naruto muerde el labio inferior de Sasuke con mimo, sin detener las ganas que se han acumulado en él a lo largo de los meses (los labios de Sasuke tienen ese _algo_ que no puede explicar, pero que lo habían dejado anonadado desde, casi el primer día), chupando y mordiendo al ritmo de su pulso acelerado. Es tierno y, a su misma vez, salvaje, tal y como Naruto recuerda, y quiere más. Necesita más. Así que desliza su lengua contra los labios del mayor, acariciando sus labios para después volver a morder hasta que Sasuke gime, hundiendo todo su peso contra Naruto, y por ende contra la pared. Sus rodillas no pueden sostenerlo y ambos caen (se escurren) al suelo, sintiendo una oleada de calor intenso cuando sus cuerpos se aprietan aún más al caer finalmente, uno encima del otro. Sasuke los aprieta aún más, pegando su muslo entre os de él, una insinuación deliciosa. Ambos jadean, retorciéndose contra el otro, respirando superficialmente, mordiéndose, probándose nuevamente, y acariciándose como si fuese la última vez (quizás lo es).

 _Joder. Joder. Más. Joder. Sí._

Pero Sasuke sube sus manos por el muslo interior del menor y todo se para en seco para él, sin previo aviso. ¿Qué está haciendo?

 _Para. Para. Detente. No. No. Para._

Naruto se aparta, o todo lo que puede en a posición en la que se encuentra. Su boca está húmeda, sus labios hormiguean, y no puede obtener suficiente aire. Sin embargo, Sasuke agacha su cabeza, acariciando su nariz contra su mejilla y su corazón se aprieta. "Sasuke, detente."

Los ojos oscuros, pupilas dilatadas, amplias y con aspecto deleitante, encantador e indescifrable, le hacen tartamudear.

"La gente…" Necesita aclarar sus pensamientos y tragar la amargura que lo ha bañado sin previo aviso, el sabor de Sasuke aún en su boca. "La gente es frágil y no puedes hacer esto. Yo no puedo hacer esto. Tienes que tener cuidado, y sé que los sentimientos no son lo tuyo, pero…" Ante la expresión del mayor, perdida y avergonzada, desliza su mano del pelo del mayor y acaricia suavemente su espalda. "no puedes hacerle eso a Sakura, ¿vale?"

Sasuke cierra los ojos y se recuesta contra él. "Naruto, pero…"

"No. Déjame decir esto, por favor, sólo una vez." Sasuke aprieta su camiseta entre sus puños mientras Naruto exhala, un largo suspiro que se convierte en una risa rota e incómoda. "Yo… quizás siempre lo supe, ¿sabes? Que quizás un día simplemente te irías, te aburrirías de mí o simplemente te cansarías de mí. Que un día vendrías y me dirías que habías tenido suficiente de mí, de mis tonterías y mi desorden. Que estabas acostumbrado a estar sólo y que estabas mejor así. Quiero decir, " Se detiene, inclinando su cuerpo hacía atrás para poder recostarse contra la pared, y deja su cabeza en el hueco de la garganta del mayor, permitiéndoselo solo unos segundos, mientras dice las palabras que esconden su corazón destrozado. "Soy alguien… normal, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué alguien tan brillante como tú te quedarías conmigo? Te ha gustado la soledad siempre, ¿no? Y yo… yo rompí tus esquemas y aún así te quedaste conmigo y es absurdo. ¿Lo es, verdad?"

Gentilmente, besa con sus labios cerrados y tirantes, el comienzo de la clavícula de Sasuke, quien se estremece bajo él. "Te amo. Te amo muchísimo, y lo pasamos increíblemente bien juntos, como amigos o como pareja. Y siempre pensaré que eras mi persona, quizás mi alma gemela, incluso, pero… no podemos hacer esto."

"Naruto." La voz de Sasuke es cruda y rota, como si hubiesen arrancado su garganta, sus cuerdas vocales quebradas. "Naruto, cállate."

"Quiero decir, es…"

"No." Las uñas del mayor se clavan en su espalda, agarrándose a él como si fuese su única opción de vida, su única oportunidad de salvarse. "Estás totalmente equivocado. ¿Cómo has podido pensar eso? Yo no estoy con Sakura. Nunca lo he estado."

Naruto niega repetidamente, sintiendo como el agujero de su pecho se hace más voluminoso. "No tienes porqué…"

"¿Puedes escucharme, por favor?" Sasuke se desliza fuera de él hasta sentarse en el suelo, de rodillas frente a él, agarrándolo suavemente de la cadera para pegar sus cuerpos nuevamente, uniéndose a él como si la distancia fuese insoportable. "Por favor, escúchame. Por favor. Por favor, Naruto." Implora.

Cuando Naruto lo mira, se percata de que está llorando. Sus mejillas húmedas, sus ojos brillantes y su aliento caliente contra su rostro. Sus manos sin poder estar quietas, bailando sobre su camiseta.

"Sakura… Sakura debe ser la chica perfecta a los ojos de su padre. Viene de una familia con valores muy tradicionales y conservadores y todos quieren que ella herede la empresa de su padre. Ella no será independiente hasta el año que viene para poder gobernar su vida, así que lo necesitaba y yo… Aún dependía de su padre, del dinero que ellos le estaban dando y no podía decirle que-" Sasuke traga, sus dedos tensándose contra él. "Él nunca aprobaría que ella fuese lesbiana, y siempre ha tenido excesivo cuidado con sus relaciones, pero… los rumores empezaron y su padre dijo que se iba a quedar con ella un mes, sólo para estar segura y poder sofocar esas 'palabras tan horrendas que le dicen a mi niña'. Y ella me pidió que si podía… podía hacerle ese favor. Ser el mejor novio falso para ella por un mes, y yo no pude decir que no." Se detiene y respira, profunda y repetidas veces, su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos aún más brillantes. "Me di cuenta entonces de la suerte que tenía. Mis padres nunca se han metido en nuestra relación, y ellos te adoran, tú lo sabes. Y me sentí tan mal por ella que-." Naruto quiere que Sasuke lo mira, pero no quiere interrumpirlo, así que acaricia su cabeza repetidamente. "No podía pedírselo a Gaara porque su padre nunca lo aprobaría, con su humor oscuro y su forma de vestir, y tampoco a nadie de la Universidad porque temía que si su padre sabía que su 'novio' iba a esa Universidad, quisiese quedarse ahí para controlar su relación para siempre…"

Ahora sí, por fin lo mira y Naruto siente que el mundo ha nacido de nuevo, frente a esos ojos oscuros, sintiéndose pequeño, pero inmensamente feliz. Desliza su cuerpo sobre el de Sasuke, dentro de un apretado círculo de extremidades entrelazadas, pero antes de que su mundo vuelva a brillar en colores, antes de todo, necesita preguntar.

"Alguien insinuó que estaba teniendo mucho más contigo que una amistad." Susurra, bajo y perdido, sin saber cómo catalogar su maraña de sentimientos. Sin poder explicar mucho más, le tiende el teléfono con los mensajes, aquellos que intentó borrar demasiadas veces y nunca pudo.

El rostro de Sasuke cae en una expresión de confusión y repulsión. Suspira, sus ojos entrecerrados y murmura algo.

"Ese es Gaara. Con su jodido humor oscuro y cruel. Me dijo que no dejaba de hablar de ti y que era demasiado cursi y algo sobre como el monstruo de la soledad se había convertido en un arcoíris rosa."

Y ahora sí. Todo brilla. Se siente extraño y renovador. Totalmente inundado por una marea de sentimientos que vienen de una y no se detiene. Ya no tiene porqué.

Besa a esquina de los párpados de Sasuke, limpiando las lágrimas en sus pestañas, después besa sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz y la frente. Quiere preguntarle porqué no se lo dijo, pero sabe la respuesta: No quería molestarte con una tontería. Y él dirá que las cosas como esas definitivamente no son tonterías. Pero no puede detenerse.

Esconde su rostro entre el pelo del mayor y suspira. "Has sido un idiota, teme. Lo sabes." Frota sus narices juntas y decide que se quiere quedar así hasta que recuperen todos esos meses perdidos.

"Lo sé. Lo siento." Y sabe lo que eso significa: Estaba totalmente perdido sin ti.

"Yo también lo siento." Yo también estaba perdido sin ti.

Se ríen, sus risas altas y desgarbadas, rebosantes de una felicidad equivalente a meses de pena y rotura. Besa su mandíbula y rosa sus labios juntos.

"¿Suena raro si dijera que te seguía hasta la tienda aquella noche?" Naruto detiene sus besos y lo mira, con una cela levantada. "No me mires así, no te seguí como un acosador, yo sólo… estaba en la sala de estudio y te vi salir. No pude resistirme y acabé… ¿casualmente? en la misma tienda que tú."

Naruto no puede más que reír de nuevo, sus manos vagando sin rumbo bajo la camiseta de Sasuke.

"Me preguntaba que hacías tan lejos de aquí." Suelta besos aleatorios por todo el cuello del mayor, lamiendo el arco de su clavícula, moviéndose por todo el pecho y entreteniéndose con sus sensibles pezones ya endurecidos. Sasuke se sacude contra él, echando su cabeza hacia atrás en un instintivo y desenfrenado movimiento, recostándose hacia atrás para que Naruto pueda tener un más fácil acceso.

"Era mentira." Dice, en un suspiro vago, sus palabras medio perdidas por los gemidos. "No es verdad eso de que eres normal. Eres la persona más increíble que he conocido nunca." Susurra Sasuke, antes de subir a Naruto para besarlo adecuadamente.

Naruto no sabe qué contestar a eso, así que simplemente suspira contra sus labios:

"Si vamos a hacer esto, vas a tener que prometerme algo. Aunque creas que son cosas pequeñas o cosas que no me importen demasiado, tienes que decirme lo que está ocurriendo, ¿vale? Me estaba volviendo loco por todo eso." Mientras Sasuke asiente con ferocidad, repetidamente, Naruto frota sus cuerpos juntos.

" _Naruto."_ Respira Sasuke, bajo y agudo. Sus mejillas aún más sonrojadas. Y gira sus cuerpos para estar ahora sobre el rubio, frotando sus cuerpos con deleite.

"Pro-Promételo. Promételo y te perdono." Sasuke tira más cerca de él, hasta que sus pechos están pegados completamente, para después subir su camiseta con impaciencia, su boca hinchada por lo besos. Naruto siente que no puede pensar en nada más que en como Sasuke se ve tan… increíble, con su rostro totalmente editado y su pelo despeinado, iluminado por la luz de la chimenea, el deseo profundo y vivo resplandeciente en su rostro.

"Lo prometo." Asegura, besando suavemente la punta de su nariz para volver a frotar sus caderas juntas. "Pero si puede volver a llamarte dobe." Naruto se ríe para después gemir nuevamente, deslizando sus manos sobre el pecho y la espalda del mayor hasta que Sasuke jadea.

"Eres un _teme_ gigante."

Los ojos de Sasuke brillan mientras su mano pasa la tela del pantalón.

"Pero aún así me amas."

"Aun así te amo." Susurra a la altura de la garganta del mayor, dejando que sus manos recorran libres su cuerpo.

El mundo sigue girando a su alrededor y por fin es lo que él ha conocido. Su lugar. Su persona. _Su hogar._ Siempre.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está terminado! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí porque no se pueden creer el trabajo que he tenido durante todo el verano con esta cosita de cuatro capítulos, madre mía xD.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero leeros en los comentarios ^_^**


End file.
